


like a princess

by earltrancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: "If you're sure," he says, "Because I could think of other things to call you. Sweetheart. Princess."Dean's breath catches.Sam laughs, but it's not mocking, just happy. "Oh? Princess? You wanna be my pretty princess, Dean?"





	like a princess

Sam's out on a case, and Dean's home in the bunker.

Sam's probably busy, Dean knows, probably researching until he falls asleep, but Dean's lonely and – and he wants, so he calls. 

His little brother picks up on the second ring, "Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Sammy, I – I've been good, promise," he starts out, a little nervous, hesitant.

Sam picks up on what he means right away, and Dean can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "Have you, babygirl? Been good for me all day while I was working?"

It's stupid, but Dean already feels himself smiling back. "Babygirl," he repeats, rolling his eyes fondly. "Really, Sam?"

"Is it okay if I call you that?" 

Fuck, Dean forgets how sweet Sam is about this. He remembers being so embarrassed to tell him about his... kink, he guesses, but Sam's never once made fun of him for it. He's kind and gentle and makes sure Dean's comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. I like it."

"If you're sure," he says, "Because I could think of other things to call you. Sweetheart. Princess."

Dean's breath catches.

Sam laughs, but it's not mocking, just happy. "Oh? Princess? You wanna be my pretty princess, Dean?"

"Damn it, you're good at this," Dean breathes. "I – I'm crossing my legs."

"You really are being good, aren't you, princess?"

Dean nods, quietly says, "Uh-huh," into the phone. "But you're makin' me all achy, and I wanna..."

Sam's breathing a little heavier, and Dean hears him moving. Maybe laying back in the motel bed. "Aw, baby, don't be shy. Tell me what you want."

Dean just knows he's blushing when he stammers out, "C-can I touch my – my clitty? Please?"

"Such a good girl," Sam praises softly. "Strip down for me, princess, then you can touch. I'll tell you what to do."

Dean just says "Okay," then sets his phone down to do as he's told.

When his clothes are in a pile on the floor, he gets back on the bed and picks up the phone again, says, "Sammy?"

"Are you undressed, babygirl?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Took my coat off, and got my cock out for you."

Coat – shit, Sam was in his fed suit. Dean imagines Sam in that white dress shirt, sleeves cuffed up to the elbows, and slacks with the fly open, Sam's big cock hanging out.

"Shit," he says out loud.

Sam chuckles. "I'm already half-hard just thinking about my pretty princess."

"'M thinkin' about baby brother cock," Dean says, cheeky. "Sammy, can I touch now?"

"Okay, baby, rub your clitty for me. Remember, three fingers." 

Sam only lets Dean use his thumb and his first two fingers to touch when he's like this, because _"a clitty is smaller than a cock, Dean."_ Dean kind of loves how small it makes him feel.

"I know. I – I'm touching, now."

"Me, too, sweetheart. Hey, put me on speaker?"

Dean taps the button, then puts his phone on the bed beside him. "Okay, done."

"Good. Now play with your tits like I would if I were there."

Obediently as ever, Dean moves his free hand up to his chest and twists one of his nipples so hard he gasps – Sam loves Dean's tits, that's why he's so rough on them.

"That's my girl," Sam praises at the sound. "God, you make me wanna touch you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, princess. Wish I was stroking your clit and eating out your pussy right now."

Dean whines, mumbles, "Want it... wanna..."

He twists his other nipple and gasps again, and Sam says, "So pretty. What do you want?"

"Want you. Eating me out. Want you here."

"I know, baby, I know," Sam soothes. "Want you too. So hard for my babygirl."

"Your _princess,"_ Dean corrects, then blushes again. 

_"So fucking cute,"_ Sam breathes, and Dean can tell he's grinning.

"Shut up."

"Never. Now, do you have lube, _princess?"_

Dean moves to look in his bedside drawer and comes up with a bottle, says, "Yeah, do you want me to...?"

"This is about you, sweetheart. What do you wanna do?"

"You’re just makin' me _say_ it, Sammy."

"I think you're sexy when you talk dirty, Dean."

Stupid line. Stupid that it works.

"I wanna – wanna finger myself. Pretend it's you. Can I, please?"

"Good girl," Sam says again, and Dean melts a little. "Yes, you can, gorgeous. Talk to me while you do."

Dean clicks open the cap of the little bottle, tells Sam, "I'm, uh, I'm lubing up my fingers."

"How many, baby?"

"Three. Like when you're stretching me open for your cock."

"Fuck, _Dean."_

Dean smirks even as he's readjusting himself on the bed. "Thinking about it, Sammy? Thinking about fucking me?"

"You know I am, beautiful," he breathes. "Thinking about your pretty pussy, all pink and wet..."

Dean whimpers into the phone just as he breeches himself. "Mmh, I've got one finger in."

"That's it, princess. You wanna add another for me?"

Sam usually starts with two fingers, anyways. And his fingers are bigger than Dean's.

"Oh – Okay," Dean agrees, then slowly pulls out, pushes two fingers back in. He lets out a little sigh and bucks into the hand still on his dick. "Mm, feels good, Sammy."

"Two fingers, now?"

"Yeah."

"That's my good girl. Such a good listener, baby. Now move those fingers just like I would, okay?"

So Dean fucks himself with his fingers, deep and searching, just like Sam would do.

And then he's whining, almost crying, because what Sam does when he finds Dean's prostate is _tease._

"Dean, baby? You alright?"

"Bein' like you," he whimpers, "Teasin' myself. My spot. _Sammy–"_

"Precious," Sam whispers, loving, then, "Sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and add that third finger now?"

Dean just _"Mhm"s_ as he obliges, but bucks his hips up off the bed when he pushes in.

"Still not enough," he whines, "Want _you._ Want little brother cock filling up my pussy."

"Babygirl, when I get home, that pussy's getting fucked _loose."_

"Do you promise?"

Dean hears Sam suck in a breath, then, "Dean, fuck, I'm so close, I –"

"– Maybe I'll be waiting like a good girl. All plugged up so you can take what's yours right when you get in."

"You little shit – ah –"

"But then I'd get so hard, waiting for you to come fuck me... Maybe I'd have to wear a cage on my clitty, so I wouldn't be bad."

The next thing Dean hears is the low groan of his little brother coming. He grins.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, princess," Sam pants softly.

"Mm, don't be. That was hot."

"Still, the girl's supposed to come first."

And Dean's blushing _again._ "Shut _up,"_ he repeats, even though he's smiling.

Sam actually giggles. "But I wanna make you come for me, princess."

He gets a whimper in response.

"That's it, pretty girl. You're so cute, you know that? So precious."

"S-Sammy..."

"Keep touching for me, princess. That's so sweet, how you like being called that. My perfect little princess."

"Sammy, gonna – I-I'm –"

"Shh, it's okay, babygirl. It's okay, princess. I want you to. Can you do it, beautiful? Can you come for me?"

Dean whines through his orgasm, pitchy and girly, and slides his fingers out, grabbing his phone and switching it off speaker with his other hand. "Fuck."

"That was so _cute,_ Dean."

Dean presses down a smile, mumbles, "You don't have to keep doing that."

"Maybe I wanna do it, princess."

"Sammyyy..."

Another happy laugh. "Okay, okay. But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take such good care of you when I get home. Gonna spoil you."

"... Like a princess?"

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @rocksaltshotguns


End file.
